


Adorable and lovely  Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a silly little fanficYou and Mycroft are in a cafehe notices that you are looking at him..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Adorable and lovely  Oneshot

You sat ,as usually on Sundays, in a little cafe with Mycroft. It was the place you met a few years ago.  
After that you got married within two years. He was so lucky to have met you. His life was completely changed. His days weren't so dull and boring anymore. You always found a way to cheer him up after a tedious work day and he always made sure that were alright. Everyday he tells you how much he loves you and how beautiful and smart you are. He didn't knew that he could love someone so deeply.

So you both sat there in comfortable silence. He read the news paper and you sipped on your tea.

When he noticed that you were looking at him. He wonder what you were thinking. He didn't look up but from the corner of his eye he knew that you just look at him with a soft smile on your lips.

Of course you knew that he had noticed you but still keep your gaze on him.  
After a while he cleard his throat and finally looked at you.

"What is it,dear?",he asked taking your hand into his.  
You took his hand and squeeze it gently.

"Do you know that you look adorable?"You said grinning.

He was a bit irritated and you chuckelt. Taking another sip from your tea.

He smiled and pulled you closer to him so he can lay his arm around you .Your face was now on the soft material of his waistcoat. You closed you eyes instantly smelling his parfume that brought you so many memories.

In a deep voice he said :"Do you know you look lovely?"

Sorry cheesy I know still hope you like this silly one shot.<3


End file.
